A Broken Heart
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Shawn just divorced his wife Rebecca and Hunter got hurt. Hunter calls a former member of DX trying to get her to rejoin. She gladly agrees to get back into the role of being part of DX. She is willing to help Shawn out no matter what. ShawnOC On hold.
1. Prologue

A Broken Heart

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Summary: Shawn Michaels is all alone when his wife and him get a divorce. A young woman rejoins Shawn and Hunter's group called D-Generation X. She hasn't been in wrestling for a while. While Hunter is out she returns after getting the call from Hunter.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Name: Sapphire Marie Andrews

Age: 34

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

From: Dallas Texas

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**PROLOGUE**

January 8, 2007...

Sapphire's phone began to ring. She rolled out of bed and noticed that it was Hunter calling her. She yawned and answered the phone. "Hmm hello?"

"Sapphire is that you?"

"Yeah it is what is going on?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well... I wanted to know if you were going to rejoin our group again?"

"Well... Hunter I don't know I mean... D-Generation X is the same as it always has been."

"I know that. I wanted to know if you wanted to return?"

"I would love to return again. I mean life here in Dallas ain't fun any more."

"Well come to the show tomorrow night alright."

"Oh ok. Why is that?"

"I won't be there."

"Oh and why is that Hunter. What is going on?"

"Shawn will be there alone."

"What happened Hunter?"

"Remember when I hurt my left leg."

"Yeah you tore a muscle in your leg."

"I ripped a muscle off of my leg this time."

"Your right one right?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Alright... well Hunter... I will be there."

"Don't try to get yourself hurt though. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alright I will be there for Shawn since you asked me so nicely to help you out Hunter. Alright I will do just that alright."

"Bye."

"Bye Hunter."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review peace out.


	2. Chapter 1

A Broken Heart Chapter 1

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 1**

**I'm Back**

January 9, 2007...

Sapphire had arrived at the arena. She slowly walked inside. She saw that many of the younger superstars were staring at her. She walked briskly down the hall to Shawn's dressing room. She knocked on the door hoping that Shawn would answer it.

Shawn opened the door. "Sapphire what are you doing here?"

"Hunter called me last night. He told me he tore his right quad off of the bone. He told me to come back and hold your back. I mean it isn't a bad thing is it?"

"Come on in here."

Sapphire came into the room. "So how are you Shawn."

"I am good." he lied.

"That's good to hear. How is Rebecca?"

"She is fine. What about yourself?"

"I am alright."

"Haven't heard from you in years."

"Yeah been busy I trained some girls in Dallas. They love to fight. They joined TNA though."

"Oh I see. TNA is a good place for beginners."

"Yeah it is. So what have you been up to since I left the WWE?"

"Working."

"Oh same here."

"So do you have a family?"

"No not yet. Haven't met the right man yet. I was married a while ago and divorced because he wasn't treating me right."

"Oh I am sorry."

"Hey it was all my fault. Not yours."

"Well you are going to come out with me then?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Hunter did leave this here. He said that someone was coming today I didn't know it was going to be you."

"Oh thanks Shawn."

"You are welcome Sapphire."

She opened the bag and saw a DX top that Hunter had designed for her. "Oh wow." she pulled it out of the bag carefully. "Look at this Shawn."

Shawn looked at the shirt. "Wow Hunter spent a lot of money on you."

Sapphire shook her head. "He must've saw the design on my site. It was supposed to be for if I ever decided to return to the ring."

"Well... you are back now and that is all that matters. Come on and you go and get ready alright."

"Alright I will be right back Shawn." She went into the changing room and put the top on. She came back out. "Alright Shawn let's show them who is the boss."

The two of them walked out towards the ring entrance.

Ringside...

_You think you know me!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey! (hey!)_

_Nothin' you can say (say!)_

_Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)_

_Now it's time to shine (shine!)_

_And you'll never take what's mine_

"Welcome to the ring. The World Tag Team Champions Rated RKO Randy Orton and Edge!"

Randy and Edge walked gingerly down to the ring. They got into the ring.

"D-Generation X is dead." Said Randy.

"Next week on Raw there will be a match. Good ol' HBK will take on Rated RKO and we will make sure that D-Generation X is dead." said Edge.

_Ya think you can tell us what to do_

_Ya think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think you're better_

_Well you better get ready_

_Bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

_Degenerate into something fool_

_We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do_

_That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh_

_Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down_

Shawn walked out with Sapphire. "You didn't hurt Hunter. I will be there near Hunter's side tomorrow when he goes in for surgery and next week we will deal with you."

"Who are you?" asked Edge.

Sapphire laughed. "Who am I? Edge you clearly forgot me didn't you. You forgot when I kicked your ass with D-Generation X awhile back."

Sapphire's name was chanted around the arena.

"It is Sapphire if you have forgotten it from those years."

"Well since good ol' HBK has Sapphire back on his team maybe they should tag together as well." said Randy.

Edge looked at Randy like he was nuts.

"Sounds good to me." said Sapphire.

"Then it is good then. Next week on Raw D-Generation X will be gone."

_Ya think you can tell us what to do_

_Ya think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think you're better_

_Well you better get ready_

_Bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

_Degenerate into something fool_

_We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do_

_That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh_

_Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down_

Shawn and Sapphire went backstage.

"That was funny. That Randy guy has no idea of who I am does he?"

"No he just started not that long ago."

"Man I guess the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and the Bad Ass Sapphire Gem has to show them how things go."

"Yeah that is true."

"So... I will see you next week?"

"Yeah you sure will."

"Bye Shawn."

They shook hands.

Sapphire walked away down the hall with her things. She met up with Jeff Hardy and his brother Matt. She smiled when she saw them. "Hey boys."

Jeff and Matt turned around.

"Sapphire Andrews. Nice to see you again." said Jeff.

"It is good to be back here. You know what... since I left I haven't watched a single wrestling match."

"Wow... it has been a while."

"I will see you next week alright boys."

"You will only see Jeff next week."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I am still on Smackdown."

"OH. I see. See if you wouldn't have told me that I wouldn't have known."

"So you are going to go?"

"Yeah I have to. I mean... Hunter might call me and I want to be at the hotel before he calls me."

"Alright."

"See you boys later." Said Sapphire walking down the hall.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 1. Will Sapphire and Shawn win the match next week on Raw? Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

A Broken Heart Chapter 2

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 2**

**DX Victorious**

January 15, 2007...

"The Main event is next. Can DX keep strong?" asked JR.

"I think with Sapphire Gem is going to show Randy Orton what she is made of this diva is not a petty diva. She is like Chyna." said Jerry.

"Well King we will find out tonight."

_You think you know me!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey! (hey!)_

_Nothin' you can say (say!)_

_Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)_

_Now it's time to shine (shine!)_

_And you'll never take what's mine_

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and making their way to the ring Randy Orton and Edge RATED-RKO!"

Randy and Edge came out and got into the ring. They waited for Sapphire and Shawn to come out.

_Ya think you can tell us what to do_

_Ya think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think you're better_

_Well you better get ready_

_Bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

_Degenerate into something fool_

_We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do_

_That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh_

_Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down_

"And their opponents. D-Generation X members The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and his Partner The Bad Ass Sapphire Gem!"

Sapphire and Shawn came out slowly. They ran into the ring to deal with Edge and Orton. They had no time to do the rest of their entrance.

Sapphire knew that Shawn was the main target not her. She looked at Shawn. She nodded her head a little.

Shawn nodded back at her.

The two of them went after Edge and Orton. They knocked down Edge and Orton.

Shawn threw out Edge over the ring while he dealt with Randy.

Sapphire decided to go after Edge.

Shawn threw out Randy. He went after Edge. He got Edge into the ring.

Sapphire waited on the apian.

Edge and Shawn went out of it. Shawn punched Randy down.

Sapphire waited patiently for Shawn to tag her in.

Edge was able to tag in Randy. Randy got into the ring and beat up on Shawn. He knocked Randy down flinging himself on top of Randy and beating him up on the face. He was going to spring board himself onto Randy but the top rope was pulled back.

Sapphire got into the ring yelling at Randy to fight fairly. She slapped him hard across the face. She got back where she was supposed to be. She waited for Shawn to get to her.

Shawn was back into the ring and he decided to tag her in. His head was bleeding.

Sapphire got into the ring and was able to do her job on Randy Orton. She glared at him.

Edge yelled at Randy to tag him in since he didn't want Randy to suffer the fate of being beaten up by Sapphire. Randy didn't get to Edge in time.

She grabbed onto Randy's head and placed his head into the mat by doing a DDT. She smirked at him. She grabbed onto him and made him tag in Edge.

Edge got into the ring. Sapphire punched him hard in the face. Edge held onto his mouth. She glared at Edge and continued to punch him in the chest. She got him into the corner and hit him in the chest with a famous Ric Flair move.

He grabbed onto Sapphire's hair and threw her over the top rope.

She hit her head off of the baracade.

Shawn got into the ring to deal with Edge and Orton. He knew that she needed to wake up soon before he would have to do this all on his own. He said he was going to deal with them if she got hurt and she did. He took out Edge and Orton both. He hoped that she would get up. He threw Edge out of the ring. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Sapphire had grabbed a hold of him.

She began to beat him up.

Shawn dealt with Randy. He did a DDT on him and got the pin. He rolled out fo the ring. He began to hunt for something underneath the ring. He pulled out the sledge hammer that belonged to Hunter. Shawn got into the ring. He nailed Edge in the stomach and nailed Randy in the face with it.

Sapphire got into the ring. She watched Shawn give Randy a con-chair-to.

Shawn fell down to the second turnbuckle to keep himself stable.

Sapphire went to check on him. She held her hand out to him.

"Here's your winners D-Generation X!"

_Ya think you can tell us what to do_

_Ya think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think you're better_

_Well you better get ready_

_Bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

_Degenerate into something fool_

_We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do_

_That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh_

_Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down_

She kneeled down next to Shawn. She helped him up off of the ground. "Come on Shawn let's get you a trainer."

Shawn took her hand.

She pulled him up and held onto him by having her arm around his back. She lead him to the backstage area.

"I am fine." muttered Shawn.

"No you are not fine. Rebecca would scold you if you don't see the trainer. She might come after me if I ain't none to careful."

Shawn knew that he had lied to Sapphire about him still being with Rebecca.

Sapphire took him to the back room and was able to get him onto the table for the trainer to check him out. "Do you want me to call Rebecca."

"No Sapphire."

"Why not?" she asked confused about the whole thing. "Why don't you want me to call Rebecca?"

"Because she and I..." he stopped.

"What you what?"

"We..."

"What is going on Shawn? I am not quite sure of what you are talking about."

"We are divorced."

"What? You said that you and her were fine."

"We were... I am sorry Sapphire."

"I understand why you lied to me. You didn't want any one to know that you two divorced. I know how that is."

Shawn hissed as the trainer began to put a pad on his head.

She stood next to him. "You could have told me the truth Shawn I wouldn't have said anything to you at all."

"Well... I thought you were going to ask a lot of questions."

"Shawn I wouldn't do that. Never."

"Alright I am sorry."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 2. Please review. Will Shawn and Sapphire make it while Hunter is out for another five more months?


	4. Chapter 3

A Broken Heart Chapter 3

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 3**

**In More Trouble Than You Know**

January 22, 2007...

Sapphire arrived at the arena. She saw Shawn already there. "Shawn?" she said concerned about her long time friend.

Shawn turned around and faced her. "Oh Sapphire I didn't know you were there."

"What is wrong Shawn. You look upset."

"We are in more trouble than you think."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"I am fine. Are you sure you are fine. You hit your head pretty hard last week."

Sapphire touched her forehead. A bruise was forming there. "I am fine. Honestly."

"Ok that is good. Now we have to head down to the ring."

Sapphire smiled. "Any thing for DX Shawn and you know it."

The two of them headed towards the entrance.

Ringside...

"Wow last weeks Raw was great. Who would have thought that Sapphire would be back in the ring and wrestling showing them what she is made of in the ring. That was one awesome match. DX was fighting for survival and that was one absolutely wonderful match." said Jerry.

_Ya think you can tell us what to do_

_Ya think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think you're better_

_Well you better get ready_

_Bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

_Degenerate into something fool_

_We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do_

_That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh_

_Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down_

"Please welcome to the ring D-Generation X members The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and The Bad Ass Bitch Sapphire Gem!"

Sapphire and Shawn came down the ramp to the ring.

Sapphire got the mic for Shawn. She handed it to him.

Shawn took the mic. "Thank you Sapphire. Last week the two of us went wild. We did our best. I soon realized that all of the feelings that I have locked away or tried to lock away... it didn't really work out. The SHOWSTOPPER is back." Shawn handed the mic to Sapphire.

"You know what Edge and Orton... Especially Orton...Man dude did you know that you were going against a better diva than Chyna... oh wait that's right you never saw Chyna in your life. You weren't here when Chyna and I were part of DX. That's right... oh yeah and one more thing. If you mess with the HEARTBREAKER SAPPHIRE JEWEL you won't last very long."

_You think you know me!_

Edge came out with the title hoisted up over his shoulder. "Well... doesn't this look quaint. This is funked up man. You got the slut of D-Generation X back and she will be spreading herself around like she did a long time ago. She was with Hunter... she slept around on him."

Sapphire sent him an evil glare. She was sick and tired of things going on. She hated the fact that Edge was calling her a slut. "You know what Edge... I was with Hunter... that is absolutely wrong for you to make judgement on women. Such as my self. You insult me and now..." she got out of the ring. She removed something out of her shirt. She put it on her hand.

Edge began to walk towards her.

She ran fast and hit him right in the face. She had a pair of brass knuckles on. "You want to mess with the HEARTBREAKER SAPPHIRE JEWEL you got it Edge."

Shawn grabbed onto her. "Come on Sapphire." He said bringing her back stage.

She threw the mic down on the ground. Tears came to her eyes.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Does it look like I am alright Shawn? I was just called a slut by the worst kind of man whore ever." She said running her hand through her blonde locks.

"You were with Hunter..."

"Yeah I was with Hunter. We broke up because he went after Stephanie McMahon. He married her too.." She said looking down at the ground.

"You didn't cheat on him did you?"

"No I never cheated on him... never. I wouldn't even dream of cheating on Hunter... he knew something though. He never told me though. He kept a secret and I still have no idea what it is. All I know is that some one still has a crush on me. I know that the guy is married that likes me."

"So you wouldn't cheat on Hunter... Why would Edge try to do that to you?"

"Because he thinks that he can hold it over my head for long amounts of time. Of course he is wrong... the time that he thought I was cheating I wasn't with no one that is why he thought I was cheating on Hunter."

"Who were you with after Hunter?"

"Jerry Lynn."

"Jerry Lynn? Why did you go for Jerry Lynn?"

"Because... we fell in love... that was the person I married too. I divorced him as well."

Shawn put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey... everything will be alright."

"Shawn I am to far."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am too old to get remarried. I do want to have children. I have that taken away from me."

"Honey you haven't had anything taken away from you."

"I am in more trouble than you think Shawn.. I should get going." She picked her bag up.

"You are just going to leave Sapphire?"

Sapphire let out a sigh. "Shawn I have nothing left to do Shawn. I shouldn't have even came back to the WWE. I knew that this would cause problems."

"You cause problems? Sapphire you don't cause any problems alright."

"Shawn I am going to go alright. I'll see you next week alright. I will be much better later on alright."

"Alright."

Sapphire left.

Shawn let out a sigh. He dialed Hunter's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter it is me."

"Hey Shawn what's up?"

"Hunter we got bigger problems right now. Why did you tell her that someone liked her?"

"Well... I was talking to Cena about it... She must've heard."

"She did man. Why did you say it to Cena. You know I like her."

"Shawn dude you need to ask her out."

"I can't Hunter. She left."

"What do you mean she left?!"

"She was called a slut by Edge... and well... she left."

"Edge didn't know that Sapphire and I broke up when she was dating that Jerry Lynn guy. Man... this sucks. Man I will call her alright. She will be back for next weeks show alright."

"Ok Man."

"Bye Shawn."

"Bye Hunter." Shawn hung up his phone.

Hunter's house...

Hunter sighed and began to dial Sapphire's phone number.

"Hello?" said Sapphire. Her voice cracking.

"Sapphire are you alright."

"I am fine..."

"Hey Sapphire Everything is going to be alright ok... you need to go to the arena next week alright... Shawn will need you there."

"Hunter I made a mistake to listen to you Hunter. That was my first mistake."

"Shawn needs you there damn it. He is going to lose it if you don't."

"What the heck do you mean."

Hunter let out a sigh. "I know you are single and going through a hard time, but don't let Edge get to you alright."

"I won't but why would Shawn want me back. I made everything a mess for him."

"No you didn't alright. You just be there next week."

"Alright Hunter."

"Bye Sapphire."

"Bye Hunter."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 3. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please review it. Will Sapphire keep her promise to Hunter?


	5. Chapter 4

A Broken Heart Chapter 4

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 4**

**Here I Am**

January 29, 2007...

Sapphire arrived at the arena. She looked around for Shawn and saw that he was no where in sight. A small smile came to her face. She went to the divas locker room.

Maria saw her. "Hey Sapphire. It is good to see you again. Did you watch the royal rumble?"

"Actually no. I just got here."

"What? You just got here?"

"Yes."

"Where have you been. Shawn has been worried about you."

"Really."

"Yeah. He has. He was beginning to wonder if you would ever return to the ring."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He was worried about you not coming tonight."

She sighed. "I have no idea what to do."

"Well, you should just say hi to him."

"I have no idea"

"Come on. You like Shawn don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Let me help you out then. I mean it is for the best for you to look your best. Besides John Cena and Shawn Michaels has a tag match against Edge and Orton for the titles. And you are going to be there for them."

"What?"

"Let me help you get ready for this match."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Something hot and sexy just for Shawn."

"I don't think so Maria."

"Oh come on."

Sapphire sighed. "Alright will it get you off of my nerves?"

"Yes." Maria said simply.

Sapphire sighed. "Ok you can do what you like."

Maria went through her clothes. "You are the same size as me. So this should be easy."

Sapphire just watched Maria go through her things.

Maria handed her a blue top to match Sapphire's eyes. She found a pair of daisy duke short and handed them to her as well. She handed her a pair of sexy red high heels. "Wait a minute scratch the red high heels and the blue top." Maria pulled out a green strapless shirt and a pair of sexy green high heels. "There put those on those should work."

Sapphire did what she was told and put the outfit on. She looked in the mirror. "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"No way. Now time for the make up and hair."

Sapphire sat down in the chair. She waited patiently for Maria to finish.

Mickie came into the room and helped Maria out with making Sapphire look good for Shawn. "If Shawn doesn't want you someone else surely would."

Sapphire looked down at her hands.

"You look good girl. Now you just got to make your appearance now."

"Hey how about you have an interview with me." said Maria.

"That sounds good."

Later that night...

"Hey everyone I am here with The HEARTBREAKER Sapphire Jewel." said Maria.

Sapphire came up to Maria.

"Last week on Raw you walked away from everything that you believed in. Why?"

"Because you may not understand it or not. What Edge said last week on Raw really did hurt. It hurt me deep down. Of course no one understands me as well as my ex-boyfriend Hunter and my best friend Shawn Michaels."

"So why did you leave? Do you wish to walk away from everything that you know?"

"No not really."

"You left wrestling before and now you are back why are you back?"

"Hunter called me and asked me for a favor. I owed him one since he let me be part of DX a while back. He asked me if I would be on Shawn's side until he came back. I agreed to it. Edge Orton you are not going to make me back down from a promise that I said to my best friend in the world. You will get what is coming to you soon enough." She walked away from Maria.

Ringside...

"Well it looks like Sapphire is back in action. She is going to show Edge and Orton how bad the thing that Edge said hurt her." said JR.

Backstage...

Sapphire met up with Shawn and John. "Hey guys."

John and Shawn turned around.

"You boys ready for this match."

"Sapphire... Hunter said you would be here."

"I was beginning to doubt myself."

"Why would you doubt yourself?" asked John.

"Because I am not sure even if I deserve to be here."

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because John... I am not who I use to be nor will I ever be the same woman that Shawn Michaels and Hunter Helmsley once knew."

"Hey you are just beating yourself up. You shouldn't be doing that."

"Well... it is normal. Let's just get this match over with alright."

"Alright."

Ringside...

_You think you know me!_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Hey! (hey!)_

_Nothin' you can say (say!)_

_Nothin's gonna change what you've done to me (hey!)_

_Now it's time to shine (shine!)_

_And you'll never take what's mine_

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the world tag team championship. Making their way to the ring the team of Rated-RKO Randy Orton and Edge!!"

Randy and Edge came out.

_Your time is up, my time is now_

_You can't see me, my time is now_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now_

_You can't see me, my time is now! _

"And their opponent from West Newbury Massachusetts JOHN CENA!"

_Ya think you can tell us what to do_

_Ya think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think you're better_

_Well you better get ready_

_Bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

_Degenerate into something fool_

_We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do_

_That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh_

_Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down_

"And his tag team partner accompanied by Sapphire Jewel. He is D-Generation X member the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels."

Shawn came out with Sapphire. He got into the ring.

Sapphire cheered them on hoping that they would win the titles. She even got in the way when she needed to by distracting Edge or Orton by showing off a little bit of her body. She did what she needed to do.

John got the pin.

_Your time is up, my time is now_

_You can't see me, my time is now_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now_

_You can't see me, my time is now! _

"Here's your winner and new tag team champions of the World. John Cena and Shawn Michaels!"

Shawn was thinking about hitting John with the sweet chin music because of the warning that Ric gave him he ended up stopping Shawn.

Sapphire got into the ring holding up both of their hands in victory, but the victory was short lived when the Undertaker showed up. Sapphire got closer to Shawn because she was more worried about the Undertaker coming our to get her.

John looked on worried as the Undertaker stared him down.

Backstage a while later...

Sapphire was walking down the hall to meet up with Maria.

Maria saw her.

"Hey Maria I wanted to give these back to you."

"Oh no you keep them."

"Why?"

"You look good in them. Did you see how Shawn was looking at you?"

"Shawn wouldn't look at me in any other way and I know that for a fact."

"Well he does like you. I could tell you for a fact that Shawn was looking at your sizzling hot body."

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "I should get going Maria. I'll see you later." She walked away.

Shawn saw Maria. "Hey Maria have you seen Sapphire?"

"Oh she just left. She's heading back to the hotel. Something about her being tired and all."

"Oh... alright thank you Maria. Oh since you are her room mate. Will you tell her that I will be stopping by tonight."

"Alright."

Shawn walked away.

A smile came to Maria's lips. "Oh yeah Shawn defiantly has it for her." She walked out to her car.

Sapphire/Maria's Hotel Room...

Maria finally came through the door. "Hey Sapphire."

"Yeah?" Sapphire asked still dressed in Maria's outfit.

"Shawn said that he was going to come over. Is that alright with you?"

Sapphire bit her lip. "I don't know."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Maria I am going to the pool is that alright with you?"

"That's fine."

Sapphire changed her clothes and left.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter four. Please review. What will happen when Sapphire goes to the pool and Shawn ends up finding from Maria where she is at? Will Shawn finally ask her out?


	6. Chapter 5

A Broken Heart Chapter 5

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 5**

**Will You Be Mine?**

Shawn had arrived at Maria's hotel room. He knocked on the door.

Maria answered the door. "Hey Shawn."

"Is Sapphire here?"

" I told her that you were coming and now she is down at the pool."

"Oh thank you Maria." Shawn left.

Pool...

Sapphire was in the hot tub. She leaned her head back. She was remembering what had happened earlier that night. Shawn was going to superkick John in the head with sweet chin music. She shook her head. "I can't think of it that way." She let out a sigh. How could Shawn want to hurt his tag team partner that he won the titles with. How could he and why would he? She knew that he wanted to win the tag team titles with Hunter, but for right now he had to deal with John. John sure was the WWE Champion and she knew that Shawn had his eyes set on the WWE title. She just didn't know why he would want to do that. Even with her there in the ring with them.

Shawn saw her in the hot tub. He kneeled down next to her. "Hey Sapphire."

Sapphire looked up at Shawn. "Oh hey Shawn."

"Why are you down here?"

"Well I was relaxing."

"Are you alright?"

"Shawn what the hell is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is going on with you? Huh? Why were you going to attack John?"

"Because I want his title."

"Shawn think about what you are doing man. I am more worried about you man."

"I want to be WWE champion again. I would love that."

"Shawn right now you are tag team champions with that man. Why go after his title when you both are champions? It doesn't seem very fair to me."

"Sapphire. You can go after Mickie James' title."

"Do you think I want to be women's champion right now?"

"Yeah of course."

"No Shawn I don't want to be women's champion. Sure it should be my dream, but Shawn it is more of the fact that I am worried about you man."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"Because Shawn you are changing right before my eyes to the Showstopper Shawn Michaels. I don't like it... you know as your friend I will stick by your side until the end, but if you do it for something bad such as kick Cena in the face and all of that. I am not sure any more. I am not sure what to do. You seem so much more understanding when you listen to Hunter and not me. I totally understand what is going on and that. I just don't get it."

Shawn sighed. "Sapphire I am not going to superkick Cena. I am just going after his title."

"Which is fine and dandy Shawn, I just don't want you disappointed when you don't win the title at Wrestle Mania even if you don't get the chance to show yourself who you really are. You of course thinks that it is your time to shine and it doesn't really seem that way."

Shawn got into the hot tub next to her. "Sapphire I am doing what I see is good."

"Really Shawn? Why don't I see it like that?"

"I have no idea."

"Why would you put me into a predicament?"

"Because you are part of DX and this is where we should be and you know that."

Sapphire got out of the pool. "No Shawn. That isn't right. None of this should be pulled on Cena and you know it." She stormed off.

Shawn let out a sigh. "Dang it I should've known that Sapphire would have been like this."

Sapphire/Maria's hotel room...

Sapphire came into the room.

Maria looked up from her romance novel. "What happened?"

"Just don't let me near Shawn."

"What happened this time?"

"He said that I should just be by his side when he goes and beats John up."

"Hey you made your choice right?"

"I don't want to turn my back on John I just met him and I don't want to turn my back on Shawn. I've been friends with Shawn for years."

"Well why don't you stay with Shawn and say to John you had no choice."

"I really don't have a choice you know that Maria."

"Hey how about when valentine's day comes up how about you host the valentine's special of the kiss cam with me on February 15?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You need to dress hot though."

"I understand that."

"Alright I will see you on Thursday then?"

"Oh you sure will girl."

"Thank you again."

"You are welcome Maria."

Thursday February 15, 2007...

Sapphire was off the week before and she arrived only to see John and Shawn arguing about the WWE title. Sapphire just walked past them not saying a single word to Shawn or John. She met up with Maria.

"What is wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Shawn and John have a match."

"Well I thought you knew."

"Maria I wasn't here last week. Man this stinks."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry about it Maria. I got to get ready for tonight."

"Alright."

Sapphire left.

Maria bit her lip. "Oh man I think I made a mistake for inviting Shawn on the kiss cam with Sapphire."

Ringside...

_Here she comes again, like good medicine_

_every steps she takes, my blood is flowing._

_Her legs go on and on for days... _

"Please welcome to the ring Maria!"

_We in the car_

_We ride slow_

_We doin things that the girls don't do_

_The boys stare_

_We smile back_

_All my girls in the rainbow cadillac_

"And her partner Sapphire Jewel."

Sapphire came out and met up with Maria.

Maria bit her lip.

_I think I'm cute_

_I know I'm sexy_

_I got the looks_

_That drives the girls wild_

"And Shawn Michaels."

Shawn came down towards the ring.

The three of them got into the ring.

"Welcome to The Valentine's Day Kiss Cam. You know the rules. If you show up on that screen you must kiss." said Maria.

Different fans came on the screen.

Maria bit her lip as it popped up Sapphire and Shawn on the screen.

Shawn and Sapphire looked at one another.

"HELL NO!" yelled Sapphire.

"Oh come on please. Everyone else did it." pleaded Maria.

Sapphire and Shawn sighed. They kissed each other which was quickly let go.

Sapphire rolled out of the ring and walked away.

Backstage...

Shawn caught up with Sapphire. "Hey."

She face him. "What do you want Shawn?"

"I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

"Are you coming out for the mixed tag team match?"

"Why should I Shawn."

"It is John Cena, Me and you vs Johnny Nitro, Edge and Melina."

"Oh great."

"So are you going to be there."

"Yeah I am going to be there. I guess."

"Are you sure you are alright."

"I am fine Shawn. You got what you wanted. It isn't like I have a choice."

"Sapphire. I wanted to know something."

"What is that?"

"I was wondering maybe after the show would you want to go out?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah if you see it like that."

"Uh... I am not sure about this Shawn. I mean we are friends."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt if we went out on one small date?"

"I am not sure right now Shawn. I am not even sure what is going on with our friendship Shawn."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Will she agree to go out with Shawn and having to turn her back on John Cena? Or will she turn her back to Shawn?


	7. Chapter 6

A Broken Heart Chapter 6

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 6**

**I Am Sorry Cena**

The match came quickly.

Shawn came up to Sapphire. "You got a choice to make tonight Sapphire. It is either you team up with me the Heart Break Kid or John Cena."

Sapphire took a deep breath. "Just give me some time to think alright."

"Alright you have until the end of this match tonight."

"Fine that will give me enough time."

"Alright good."

Sapphire watched Shawn walk away. She took a deep breath and looked down at her outfit. She shook her head. "I don't know what to do. Shawn or John..." She took a seat. She took a deep breath.

John came up to her. "Hey Sapphire. It is time for our match."

"Oh." She got up. "Alright let's get tonight over with."

The two of them met up with Shawn.

Ringside...

_You think you know me!_

"This mixed six-man-tag-team match is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring From Toronto Canada Edge."

Edge came out.

MNM's theme song rang through out the arena.

"And his partners from Los Angeles California Melina and Johnny Nitro."

Johnny and Melina came down and met up with them.

_Your time is up, my time is now._

_You can't see me my time is now._

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now._

_You can't see me my time is now._

"And their opponent from West Newbury Massachusetts John Cena."

John came out and he waited for Shawn and Sapphire.

_Ya think you can tell us what to do_

_Ya think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think you're better_

_Well you better get ready_

_Bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

_Degenerate into something fool_

_We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do_

_That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh_

_Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down_

"And his tag team partners they are the members of DX from San Antonio Texas The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels and his partner from Dallas Texas The Heartbreaker Sapphire Jewel."

Sapphire and Shawn came out. They got into the ring quickly doing the DX crotch chops. John got into the ring. Melina, Nitro and Edge got back into the ring.

Sapphire took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. She knew who she was more loyal to and she didn't want to shock her best friend Shawn. She didn't want to hear it from Hunter later. She looked at her tag team members.

"Alright I will go first." said John.

Sapphire looked at John. "Really Melina is starting this out so why don't you let me start this out. I may be old John, but I can deal with Melina easily."

"Oh since she is in it is only fair." said John shrugging his shoulders.

Sapphire light pushed them to get them where they were supposed to be.

"Looks like Melina and Sapphire are going to start this match off." said Jerry.

"Of course looks like Sapphire is going to teach Melina some old school style." said JR.

"JR look at those puppies!"

Melina and Sapphire went at one another.

"Sapphire really showing Melina what the divas of the old days wrestled. Sapphire isn't any ordinary diva though. I think Melina is now noticing that." said JR.

"Of course the lovely Melina is noticing this."

"Sapphire making the tag into John Cena. Shawn clearly didn't want in just yet. Melina tagging in Edge."

"John Cena and Edge going at it. Wow who would've thought that Sapphire would tag in John and Melina tag in Edge. This is going to be one wild night."

"John making the tag to Shawn Michaels. Edge doesn't want anything to do with Shawn. He tags in Johnny Nitro. That poor fellow won't know what is going to hit him. Ow that has to hurt."

"Look at that Sapphire wants to get into the ring with Johnny Nitro. Shawn Michaels holding onto Johnny Nitro while tagging in Sapphire. Sapphire going high. Shawn moves out of the way. Sapphire hitting her mark with the stunning elbow. Johnny Nitro I don't think knows where she is."

"Sapphire in for the pin. She got it."

_Ya think you can tell us what to do_

_Ya think you can tell us what to wear_

_You think you're better_

_Well you better get ready_

_Bow to the masters_

_Break it down!_

_Degenerate into something fool_

_We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do_

_That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh_

_Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down_

"Here's your winners D-Generation X members Sapphire Jewel, Shawn Michaels, and John Cena."

"Oh no Shawn got that look. Wait a minute Sapphire got that look as well. What is she thinking. John doesn't even know what she is thinking. John hurry up and turn around!" yelled Jerry.

John turned around and Sapphire kicked him with a superkick. She faced Shawn and then got out of the ring. She walked away from them.

"Sapphire Jewel superkicks John Cena. What the heck is wrong with her."

Backstage...

Shawn caught up with her. "What was that all about."

"You wanted to know where my loyalties are Shawn. Well you know where I stand now even though you made me have no choice."

"What do you mean."

Sapphire let out a sigh. "You said it was either you or John. Are you happy now. My choice is you."

"Why would you make the choice so hard on yourself?"

"Shawn I've known you longer than John. I chose you because of that. Oh and about that little date thing after tonight's show forget about it." She said walking away.

February 19, 2007...

Ringside...

_We in the car_

_We ride slow_

_We doin things that the girls don't do_

_The boys stare_

_We smile back_

_All my girls in the rainbow cadillac_

"Please welcome to the ring Sapphire Jewel!"

Boos went around the arena.

Sapphire slowly came out. She got into the ring. She got a mic. "You are all probably wondering why I superkicked John Cena. Well... Shawn Michaels my best friend gave me a choice. It was either Shawn or John. Well I had to choose one. I only chose Shawn because I don't know John as well as I know Shawn. So John I hope you understand that I have no choice in this. Obviously I know that I was wrong I have no choice though. My loyalties lie with Shawn and no one else."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 6. Sapphire has made her choice, but will she get with Shawn?


	8. Chapter 7

A Broken Heart Chapter 7

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 7**

**Phone Call**

Sapphire decided to go home to Dallas. She couldn't really handle the face that Shawn made her choose between the two of them. Shawn or John? She sat on the plane ride home wondering why she even chose Shawn in the first place. Sure he was her best friend and all, but John was a rising superstar as the WWE Champion. She had told Shawn more than enough times that she wouldn't be involved in a match like that again. She shook her head and looked out the window. She let out a sigh and wondered what was going to happen if Shawn found out that she left. Not only that... She left after John and Shawn had a match against Batista and the Undertaker. Her phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller id it was Hunter calling her. "Hello?"

"Hey Sapphire. I saw what happen last night. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. I shouldn't have superkicked John though."

"Well where are you at?"

"Heading home."

"Why on earth are you heading home?"

"Because Shawn never let me have a choice."

"Well Shawn knew that you were going to pick him over John."

Sapphire sighed. "I wish Shawn would've given me a better choice."

"Well you know Shawn he cares for you really."

"Oh really. Hunter what I see is that he is going nuts in the head."

"Really is that what you think."

"I still think that I made a mistake for coming back."

"No you didn't make a mistake."

"Oh really Hunter?" she coughed.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine Hunter."

"Are you sure. I will come to see you if I have to."

"I am fine Hunter." She said lying to him. _'Honestly I have no idea what is wrong with me.' _Thought Sapphire.

"I am coming to see you then."

Sapphire sighed. "Alright then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sapphire hung up her cell phone. She looked out the window again. Surely she had no idea what is going on with her. She shook her head. Every time she got mad with any one it made her feel ill. She was mad at Shawn and now was feeling ill. She leaned her head back on the seat trying to get the throbbing pain in her head to go away. She closed her eyes.

A few hours later she arrived at her home. Sapphire didn't take long to get into her bedroom. She looked at the four bottles of pills that were on her night table. She opened each bottle taking one of each pill. She took them down with a glass of water. She laid down on her bed.

With Hunter...

Hunter paced back and forth on his one crutch. He wanted to know what was wrong with Sapphire. He looked at his wife, Jackie. "Jakie."

Jakie was John's twin sister. She looked at her husband Hunter. "Yes Hunter."

"I am going to go to Dallas."

"I am coming with you."

"Alright I understand that."

"Good. I wouldn't want you going alone."

"I know baby." He put his hand on her growing belly. "How is the baby?"

"You asked me not that long ago."

"Are you sure you are up to a flight?"

"I am sure Hunter. I am not that much of a wuss. I want to see Sapphire. I mean it has been a while since I last saw her."

"Alright. We will go and see her."

"Is she alright?"

"She sounded sick when I was talking to her."

Jakie looked at her husband in concern. "Are you sure you are willing to go with that one crutch?"

"I am going to be just fine. Are you and the baby going to be alright on this flight."

"Yes Hunter. Don't need to worry about me and the baby." she said putting her hand on her belly.

"Well alright lets go and catch the next flight out to Dallas."

"And if something is really wrong with her? What are you going to do Hunter?"

"I am going to call Shawn up. I would want him to know what is going on with her."

"Isn't she upset with him?"

"Yeah she is with the choice that he gave her. She doesn't like choices like that."

"That is understandable. Choosing between the rising superstar my big brother and her best friend Shawn Michaels. Shawn is really stupid for doing that to her."

"I know but there is nothing that we can do about that. Shawn got the title shot that he wanted and that's all that matters to him. She won't even go on a date with him because he is acting like that."

Hunter's cell began to ring. He looked down at it and noticed it was Shawn calling. "Hello?"

"Hey Hunter have you heard from Sapphire. She hasn't been talking to me lately."

"Well I wouldn't blame her Shawn. She is upset with what you made her do. She didn't like the fact that you made her choose between you and Jakie's brother."

"Well she didn't need to superkick Cena."

"She was just doing what you gave her a choice to do."

"How's your wife?"

"She's good Shawn."

"I got to go man I am going to try and call her"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." Hunter hung up.

Jakie looked at Hunter. "Well then..."

"Man... I don't think he knows that he made a mistake."

Jakie sighed. "I just think we should get on the next flight out."

"Alright baby."

With Shawn...

Shawn sat down on the bed and dialed Sapphire's cell phone number.

"Hello?" said Sapphire softly.

"Hey Sapphire."

"What do you want Shawn?"

"I wanted to know if everything is alright between us."

She coughed. "Huh sorry Shawn you kinda woke me up."

"Sorry I will talk to you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With Sapphire a few hours later...

Hunter and Jakie arrived at Sapphire's house. Hunter knocked on the door.

Sapphire went to the front door. "Yeah what do you two want?" she asked supporting herself on the doorframe.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"I am fine Hunter really I am."

"You don't look real good Sapphire." said Jakie.

"Come on in guys."

Hunter and Jakie came into the house.

Sapphire put her hand on the walls as she walked to keep herself stable.

"Sapphire maybe you should sit down you don't look so hot." Said Hunter.

"Alright." She said softly sitting down on the chair in the kitchen.

Hunter tried his best to look at her in the face.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Yeah." said Jakie.

Sapphire got up and then collapsed.

Hunter was able to get to her before she fell to the ground. "Sapphire?"

Jakie held onto her belly. "You should get her to the hospital Hunter. I will stay here."

"Alright baby."

"You will call me when you get there right?"

"I will."

"You don't have to use your crutches you just be careful alright."

"I will."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 7. What is wrong with Sapphire and will Shawn get a call from Hunter?


	9. Chapter 8

A Broken Heart Chapter 8

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 8**

**Finding Out**

Hunter got Sapphire to the hospital. He waited patiently for the news of Sapphire.

The doctor came out. "Mr. Helmsley you are lucky that you got Miss Andrews to the hospital."

"What is wrong with her?"

"She is having a server medical issue. Has she ever gotten mad at any one?"

"Yeah Shawn Michaels."

"She is a wrestler?"

"Yes she is."

"Mr. Helmsley. She is going to have to stop wrestling for now. With her condition it will kill her if she has too much stress on her. She is having major headaches and we are sedating her as the best as we can. Right now she is out like a light."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor left.

Hunter pulled out his cell phone. He began to dial his wife's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"How is she?"

"The doctor says she can't wrestle any more."

"What? That is her life."

"I know. She is really sick though. She can't have stress from Shawn."

"Oh baby. I will call Shawn."

"No baby I don't want you to have stress from talking to Shawn."

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about Sapphire. She could die."

"Alright baby. You take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With Jakie...

Jakie hung up her cell phone. She took a deep breath and dialed Shawn's cell phone number. She placed her hand on her belly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shawn..."

"Jakie what is going on?"

"Well... Hunter just called me."

"Is he alright."

"Hunter is fine. It is Sapphire."

"Is Sapphire alright?"

"She passed out earlier. Hunter called me to tell me that she was going to be in the hospital for a little bit. She is really ill Shawn... I don't know what is going on with her."

"I am on my way now."

"Shawn don't do nothing stupid alright."

"I am coming to see her."

Jakie hissed.

"You alright?"

"Yeah you are just putting a little stress on me that's all."

"Sorry but I am coming to see her."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

With Shawn...

Shawn looked at John.

"What is going on Shawn?"

"Sapphire is in the hospital"

"What your friend that gave me the superkick in the mouth?"

"Ya but I got to go to Dallas."

"Isn't that where she is from?"

"Yes, John. I am going to go and see her." Said Shawn leaving the hotel room that he had to share with John. He got onto the next flight to Dallas Texas.

Shawn had arrived at Dallas and got to the hospital. He saw Hunter sitting there in the waiting room. "Hunter?"

"Hey Shawn."

"How is she?"

"The doctor hasn't come out yet. The doctor should be coming back out."

The doctor came out. "Mr. Helmsley?"

"Yes sir?"

"Well I ran some tests on her... this isn't normal what she is going through. Thankfully you got her here Mr. Helmsley. She would have died if you didn't get her here. She has Tuberculosis and is in need of major medical attention. She got the worse end of the stick this time."

Shawn and Hunter both were shocked. Why would Sapphire hide such a thing from them. They both really cared for her.

"Can we go and see her?" asked Hunter.

"She is sleeping right now. How about you both come back a little bit later today."

"Alright."

Shawn and Hunter left.

"Hey Hunter."

"What?"

"Thanks man. For watching her I mean."

"Hey man I was watching out for her. Jakie knew right away that she wasn't well."

"What is up with your wife any way. She was really mean when she was talking to me."

"Nothing man." lied Hunter. He didn't want Shawn to know that he and Jakie were expecting a baby.

At Sapphire's house...

Jakie kept an eye out for her husband's rental car. She saw Shawn pull in behind Hunter.

Both men came inside.

Jakie walked up to them. "How is she?"

"She has Tuberculosis." said Hunter.

"Oh no."

"I don't know if that is everything." said Shawn. He noticed Jakie's belly. "You knocked her up?"

Jakie sighed. "I am six months pregnant." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hunter you never told me anything. We are best friends man."

"We wanted to keep it a surprise." said Hunter.

"Beside John doesn't know."

"Your own brother doesn't know that he is going to be an uncle."

"No not yet any way."

"Oh well then you might want to tell him soon."

"Sorry I can't tell him besides the baby is due in May... I am not sure when I am going to have it."

"I just hope that Sapphire is going to be alright." Said Hunter worried.

Jakie sighed. "Hunter baby I know you still care for her and all. She should be fine though."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. Like it hate it let me know. Will Sapphire be alright or will she end up dying? Will Shawn actually get the courage to ask her out and make her life easier?


	10. Chapter 9

A Broken Heart Chapter 9

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER 9**

**Am I Going to Die?**

Sapphire woke up with a sharp pain in her chest. She winced in pain. _'Oh god where am I at?' _She looked around.

"Good to see you're awake Miss Andrews. Let me go and get your medicine." said the doctor leaving the room.

Sapphire brought her hand up to her head. She had one major headache going on. She then realized that she was in the hospital.

The doctor came back and gave her the meds that she was supposed to take.

"Doctor. What is wrong with me?"

"You have Tuberculosis."

"What?"

"Along with a few underlaying problems. You'll be able to get back into the ring as soon as possible. You just need to do what you are told."

"Oh alright. Thank you Doctor." She said taking the medication.

The Doctor left only to come back three minutes later. "Miss Andrews are you up to see someone.."

"Of course."

The doctor left.

Hunter came in with his wife. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired."

"Ok."

Sapphire looked at Jakie. "You are having a baby?"

"Yeah. If it is a girl we're naming it after you. Sapphire Jewel Helmsley."

"Well Jacqueline Amanda-Felicia Helmsley."

"No it is Jacqueline Amanda-Felicia Cena-Helmsley."

"Oh." Sapphire laughed and then began to cough.

"Are you alright."

She saw the blood on her hand. "Great. I didn't know that what I had was this bad. I never had blood come out of me."

Hunter handed her a tissue to clean up her hand.

"Thank you Hunter."

"You are welcome."

"Is Shawn here?"

"Yeah he is. He knows you are upset with him, but he said he just had to come and see you."

"Oh." said Sapphire blushing a little.

"He still cares for you even though he was such a jerk to you."

She looked down.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Uh I am not sure."

"Sapphire he really wants to see you."

"Well alright you talked me into talking to him."

Hunter and Jakie hugged her.

"We will see you back in the ring soon I hope." said Hunter.

The both of them left. They met up with Shawn.

"So how is she?"

"She is alright. She is feeling much better. She wants to go home I know it." said Hunter. "Besides man she wants to see you."

Shawn got up. "Thank god she wants to see me."

"Just remember man don't get her mad or anything. It could make her worse."

"I know man." Shawn went to Sapphire's room. He went in and didn't like the fact that she was in a hospital bed. "Hey..."

"Hey..."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little."

"That is good to hear. I hope you can come to the ring again soon."

" That's what you want to see. You want me back into wrestling. I am not even sure if I can wrestle again."

"Hey you can and you will wrestle again. I know you can. You are a strong person."

"I may be strong Shawn, but you made me choose between you and John. I can't do that again. You don't know how bad that made me feel."

Shawn sat down next to her. He put his hand on hers. "I will never do that to you again. I promise you that."

"Shawn you know that I could be dying."

"Only if you don't do what you are told you will."

She held onto Shawn's hand. "Shawn I am scared."

"Sh... I will be here for you. Always."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I will stay with you as much as possible."

"Shawn you can't you are wrestling clear up until Wrestle Mania 23."

"They might let you travel with me. I will take care of you during that time."

"I am not sure Shawn. I mean heck I can't stand how things are going to be right now."

"Hey I will take care of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sapphire you don't know how much I care for you."

She looked at him confused.

"Do you want me to talk to a doctor to see if you are allowed to travel on the road as long as someone gives you the medication that you need?"

"Shawn Tuberculous is a hard disease to handle. You do know that right."

"As long as you take your meds you will be fine."

"Are you sure you want to take care of me."

"Sapphire..." He bit his tongue he didn't want to tell her right there in the hospital that he loved her.

"Shawn are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"You were going to say something."

"No I forgot what I was going to say. I am going to ask the doctor that question." Said Shawn leaving the room. He found her doctor. "Uh sir?"

"Yes?"

"Is Sapphire Andrews allowed to leave the hospital?"

"As soon as she is able to stand."

"Is she allowed to travel?"

"As long as someone watches her almost the whole time."

"Is it alright if she travels with the WWE?"

"As long as she doesn't get into the ring."

"I will make sure of that."

"Let her know and she can go home."

"Alright thank you." Shawn went back to Sapphire's room. "Sapphire. You can come on the road with me."

"Really. The doctor actually said that."

"As long as you don't get into the ring. As in fighting."

Sapphire sat up. "That's wonderful Shawn. You know for the longest time I thought that I wasn't making the right choice of coming back to the WWE now I see that I am."

"Well... you can come now."

"Really?"

"The doctor said you could. I mean it is easy enough."

"What do I have to do?"

"Stand."

"Oh... Alright." She uncovered herself and stood up. She walked slowly. "I can go."

"Yes you sure can come home now."

"I have to pack my bags."

"Well you are going to have to stay with me."

"What why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"So you can take the medication."

"Fine Shawn."

"Alright let's get you out of here."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter 9. Will Shawn ever get the guts to ask Sapphire out. Is Shawn going to wait until she is better?


End file.
